urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires: The Recent Undead
Vampires: The Recent Undead (2011) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantacy Theme The undead are more alive today than ever. Editor and Authors Editors: Paula Guran (Fantasy, Horror) Contributors: Albert Cowdrey (Scify-Fant, Hor), J.A. Konrath (Humor), Jeanne C. Stein (UF), John Langan (Non-Fict), Karen Russell (Fict, Humor, Shorts), Kelley Armstrong (UF), Kim Newman (Scify-Fant, Hor), Mary Turzillo (Scify-Fant), Michael Marshall Smith (Myst, Hor, Scify-Fant), Nancy Kilpatrick (Horror), Nisi Shawl (Fant, Horror), Barbara Roden (Hor, Shorts), Rachel Caine (UF), Stephen Dedman (Scify-Horror, Weird-Fict), Susan Sizemore (PNR), Tanith Lee (Fant, Hor, YA), Tanya Huff (UF, Fant, Hor), Tina Rath (Hor, Myst), Caitlín R. Kiernan (Hor, Fant), Carrie Vaughn (UF), Charlaine Harris (UF, Myst), Charles de Lint (UF-Fant), Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (UF, Vamp-Fict, Hor, Myst), Conrad Williams (Hor, Myst, Fict), Holly Black (UF, YA) Description Guran's introduction gives an excellent history of the evolution of the vampire story from Bram Stoker's Dracula to the present day. All stories in this anthology were written by a variety of talented fantasy authors between 2000 and early 2010 and have appeared in other collections. Although each selection centers on the vampire there are a diversity of themes. ~ Patricia's Vampire Notes: Vampires The undead are more alive today than ever. Immortal? Indeed! Nothing has sunk its teeth into twenty-first century popular culture as pervasively as the vampire. The fangsters have the freedom to fly across all genres and all mediums – there’s even apps for vamps. Whether roaming into romance, haunting horror, sneaking into science fiction, capering into humor, meandering through mystery – no icon is more versatile than the vampire. Slack your insatiable thirst with the best sanguinary stories of the new millennium: terrifying or tender, deadly or delicious, bad-ass or beneficent, classic or cutting-edge. ~ TOC: 'Vampires: The Recent Undead' Edited by Paula Guran - SF Signal Supernatural Elements Vampires, ghouls, psychic List of Stories Synopsis by Story "The Coldest Girl" in Coldtown by Holly Black Story of a teen trying to overcome odds. Being the teen she is, she decides to fight this epic battle alone and w/out any help or support (because no one will help). In the end she has a choice to martyr herself and save her friends or save herself. ✥ This is the tale of a girl trying to resist vapirism. She sacrifices to save others, and uses the consequences as a lesson to others. ✥ bleak look at what it means to trade your humanity for immortality and a constant thirst for blood. ✥ "This Is Now" by Marshall Smith About has-beens and wasted life. ✥ ✥ "Sisters" by Charles de Lint about sisters, and whether they will let vampirism come between them. ✥ ✥ "The Screaming" by J.A. Konrath An odd tale where a druggie has an unexpected encounter with Van Helsing. ✥ ✥ "Zen and the Art of Vampirism" by Kelley Armstrong — Women of the Otherworld series #9.2 The story of Zoe and how she handles being bullied. — Tale of a vampire territory dispute. "La Vampiresse" by Tanith Lee reflective look at forgotten being - a blending of Transylvania and old Hollywood. ✥ ✥ "Dead Man Stalking" by Rachel Caine — The Morganville Vampires #4.5 Shane is kidnapped in an attempt to get him to become a vigilante. ✥ ✥ "The Ghost of Leadville" by Jeanne C. Stein Famous gunslingers, saloons, vampires. ✥ A lovely romance featuring western hero Doc Holliday. ✥ "Waste Land" by Stephen Dedman brief end-of-the-world snippet ✥ ✥ "Gentleman of the Old School" by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro A femme reporter interviews a suave, philanthropist with a secret. ✥ ✥ "No Matter Where You Go" by Tanya Huff A vampire makes an unexpected trip to another world with a few teenagers. ✥ Vicki Nelson (from the Blood Books series) has accepted the vampire life without ever giving up her compassion or generosity. In fact in the story "No Matter Where You Go", Vicki unselfishly follows three desperate teens into a hellish alternate universe. She may be their only way out. ✥ "Outfangthief" by Conrad Williams A fugitive story. ✥ ✥ "Dancing with the Star" by Susan Sizemore Vampires, ghouls, an actor, and a psychic dance. ✥ ✥ "A Trick of the Dark" by Tina Rath A sickly girl watches a vampire walk by her window in the evenings. ✥ ✥ "When Gretchen was Human" by Mary Turzillo What if Vampirism was a cancer that made its hosts immortal? ✥ ✥ "Conquistador de la Noche" by Carrie Vaughn — |Kitty Norville series The story of Rick and how he came to be who he is. — A former conquistador is unwillingly changed into a night walker by an evil friar. "Endless Night" by Barbara Roden A group of men set out to explore the Antarctic. Along the way, they pick up a very interesting companion. "Dahlia Underground" by Charlaine Harris — Sookie Stackhouse series #9.3 This story occurs immediately following All Together Dead. ✥ An extremist group of vampire-haters launch an attack on humans & vamps alike. The vampires the turn their minds to retribution. — Dahlia is rescued from the bombed out hotel by humans. She proves herself useful and resourceful in assisting the humans (and vampires) catch the crooks. The ending is my favorite because of the irony of how the situation changes for her and who her new friends turn out to be. ✥ ✥ "The Belated Burial" by Caitlín R. Kierna A vampire endures a ceremonial burial. Odd. ✥ ✥ "Twilight States" by Albert Cowdrey This appears to be almost part of a memoir for a weird, psychotic dream vampire. ✥ ✥ "To the Moment" by Nisi Shawl A short tale that featured a pregnant vampire on a ship. ✥ Combines the themes of love and the predatory nature of the vampire. ✥ "Castle in the Desert: Anno Dracula 1977" by Kim Newman A retired private investigator needs the help of an ancient vampire to try to save a young girl. ✥ ✥ "Vampires in the Lemon" by Karen Russell A story about an old vampire couple in Italy. ✥ ✥ "Vampires Anonymous" by Nancy Kilpatrick vampires with "known" histories are contributing to a blog to entice new victims in. ✥ ✥ "The Wide, Carnivorous Sky" by John Langan Tale of a creature that haunts the lives of four American soldiers recently returned from Iraq. ✥ In the aftermath of a vicious attack, a few survivors (soldiers) attempt to reconstruct and explain the event lest they have to face the "Shadow" again. ✥ ~ Source: * Vampires: The Recent Undead ~ Goodreads * Vampire Notes blogspot Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Prime Books * Book data: Paperback, 431 pages, Pub March 15, 2011—ISBN: 1607012545 Cover Blurb Nothing has sunk its teeth into twenty-first century popular culture as pervasively as the vampire. The fangsters have the freedom to fly across all genres and all mediums--there are even apps for vamps. Whether roaming into romance, haunting horror, sneaking into science fiction, capering into humor, sucking on the sociopolitical, titillating teens, meandering through mystery, heating up supernatural sex, or charming children--no icon is more versatile than the vampire. Slake your insatiable thirst and drink deeply of twenty-five of the best sanguinary stories of the new millennium: terrifying or tender, deadly or delicious, badass or beneficent, romantic or rude, funny or frightening, wily or weary, classic or cutting edge... External Links ''' Book:' *Goodreads | Vampires: The Recent Undead by Paula Guran *Publication Listing: Vampires: The Recent Undead ~ ISFdb *Vampires: The Recent Undead by Paula Guran ~ FF '''Goodreads Series pages': *Goodreads | Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris *Goodreads | The Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine *Goodreads | The Morganville Vampires: Extras series by Rachel Caine *Goodreads | Women of the Otherworld series by Kelley Armstrong *Goodreads | Otherworld Stories series by Kelley Armstrong Author Websites: *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Carrie Vaughn's Virtual Playgound *Filling the Well | ideas are like oxygen: a journal by Carrie Vaughn *Goodreads | Holly Black (Author of Tithe) *‎Charlaine Harris | Official Site of the #1 New York Times Best-Selling Author *Live the Dream - Tanya Huff *Welcome to author Jeanne Stein's Home page *Susan Sizemore's Home Page *◊◊Chelsea Quinn Yarbro◊◊ *TANITH LEE *Caitlìn R. Kiernan - The Drowning Girl *Conrad Williams | Greetings from a dread man… *Welcome! Michael Marshal Smith! *Tina Rath the Academic Vampire *JA Konrath *Nancy Kilpatrick - Horror Writer *The Kim Newman Web Site | writer. critic. broadcaster. journalist. Author Goodreads pages: *Carrie Vaughn (Kitty and the Midnight Hour) *Kelley Armstrong (Author of The Summoning) *Rachel Caine (Author of Glass Houses) *Holly Black (Author of Tithe) *Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) *Jeanne C. Stein (Author of The Becoming) *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (Author of Hotel Transylvania) *Charles de Lint (Author of The Blue Girl) *Caitlín R. Kiernan (Author of The Dreaming) *Susan Sizemore (Author of I Burn for You) *Karen Russell (Author of Swamplandia!) *Paula Guran (Author of New Cthulhu) ~ editor *Albert E. Cowdrey (Author of Crux) *J.A. Konrath (Author of Whiskey Sour) *John Langan (Author of College Writing Skills) *Mary A. Turzillo (Contributor of Vampires) * Michael Marshall Smith (Author of Only Forward) *Nancy Kilpatrick (Author of Evolve) *Nisi Shawl (Contributor of Vampires) *Barbara Roden (Author of Northwest Passages) *Stephen Dedman (Contributor of Vampires) *Conrad Williams (Author of One) *Tina Rath (Contributor of Vampires) *Conrad Williams (Author of One) *Paula Guran (Author of New Cthulhu) Reviews: *Patricia's Vampire Notes: Vampires: The Recent Undead - Vampire Book Review *Book Review: Vampires: The Recent Undead, edited by Paula Guran | Geek Speak Magazine Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Ghouls Category:Psychics Category:Vampires as Main Supe